


[Art] Arthur in armour

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Freehand Art, Grayscale - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: First attempt at a digital portrait. Arthur Pendragon (Bradley James) in armour, grayscale.





	[Art] Arthur in armour

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the rest of my art (such as it is) and the WIP shots on my Tumblr: [schweet_arts](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com).

 

 

 

01/06/17 – 13/06/17

First attempt at a digital portrait. Arthur Pendragon (Bradley James) in armour, grayscale. 

 


End file.
